When tracking tags are attached to objects to be tracked, such as players of a sport for example, the identity of the tracking tag must be associated with the player. This is typically a manual process where a person manually identifies (e.g., reads the serial number off the tag) and manually enters that number into a database in association with the identity of the object to which it is attached. This process is particularly error-prone where tag numbers are typically sequential, as are the player identification numbers. Where tracking tag allocation occurs before a game, there is a possibility of the player collecting an incorrect tracking tag, or accidentally swapping the tracking tag with that of another player, just prior to the game. In each case, incorrect identification information entered into the database results in incorrect tracking information. Further, where a tracking tag fails, the allocation of a new tracking tag requires that the database be amended with the identity of the new tracking tag that replaces the failed one; this again is a potential problem where conditions (e.g., at the sideline of a sports field) are not ideal for successful data entry.
When tracking objects that are moving unpredictably, the tracking system often loses ‘contact’ with the tracked object, such as when a player in a sporting event moves behind another player. Systems that visually track objects require an uninterrupted line of sight from the tracking device (e.g., camera) to the object being tracked. When the object is not imaged, tracking is not possible. Similarly, with a wireless tracking system that uses radio waves to locate an object being tracked, if the radio signal is blocked then tracking of that object is not possible. When tracking (visual or radio) is blocked temporarily, the lost information results in poor quality of the tracking information.
Achieving uninterrupted tracking of certain objects of interest “OOI” in a sporting event, such as a football or a hockey puck, presents unique challenges as these objects frequently lack line of site “LOS” to detection devices (receivers, cameras, etc.) positioned around the field of play. With tag based systems, continuous tracking can become sporadic in the absence of LOS. With optically based systems, continuous tracking is impossible in the absence of LOS.